


Рукава первой помощи

by Raznoglazaya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1872 (Marvel), Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: Тони чудесным образом добывает из рукавов все необходимое.Грустному канону - грустные стихи.Написано на Стони-бинго по картинке: https://images2.imgbox.com/af/58/6T5hijeY_o.png





	Рукава первой помощи

Иногда Стиву кажется, в Таймли завелся маг, вечно пьяный и законспирированный весьма, ведь, по мненью толпы, респектабельный чародей не фальшивит, горланя под окнами у людей, не боится смотреть на творения рук своих, и с машинами не панибратствует, а презирает их...  
  
И, возможно, кузница Таймли годами была б пуста, но случилось внезапное: в городе как-то завелся Старк.  
  
Иногда Тони кажется, будто шериф святой, а вернее, блаженный - его поступки кричат о том: защищает индейцев и с мэром рискует спорить, призывая к себе голову гнев и горе, и еще - а уж это и вовсе возносит за облака - Стив пока его терпит. Пока не убил. Пока.  
  
И кто скажет, что Старк недоволен такой судьбой, тот не слышал, как он горланит "О, Дэнни-бой".  
  
Ну так вот, насчет мага: раз в жизни права молва, говоря, что у Старка сокровища в рукавах. Там всегда инструменты, отвертки, карандаши, фляга с виски для промывания ран души, неприятные мелкие пакости для врагов, вроде бьющихся током наручей и клинков...  
  
И еще одно чудо особенно ценит Стив: можно черта добыть оттуда, лишь попросив.  
  
Ну а Тони и рад стараться дать чуду сбыться: не отказывают святым и самоубийцам.   
  
_"Ты воюешь за правое дело, и я с тобой, у меня в рукавах все, что нужно, о Дэнни-бой"._


End file.
